


what if i had never let you go

by winter_bunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cliffhangers, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Red Wedding, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_bunny/pseuds/winter_bunny
Summary: “I don’t want his skin. I want Theon Greyjoy’s head.”In which Robb sends his men to the Dreadfort to bring Theon to Riverrun.





	1. Robb I

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kate Winslet's 'What if'

“I want you to ride for the Dreadfort. Go to the dungeons and if it’s really Theon Greyjoy in there, I want you to bring the traitor to Riverrun. Alive. I do not know Lord Bolton’s bastard nor do I trust him. Even Lord Bolton himself said that he can’t be trusted. Take another twenty men and ride at dawn.” Robb ordered two of his most trusted guards. “And take Smalljon Umber with you.”

The two men nodded silently, turned around and left the hall.

Robb’s mother, the Lady Catelyn Stark was already waiting outside his chambers by the time he got there. “Is it true, Robb?” she asked, her eyes wide open. She grabbed his arm tightly with both of her hands. “Is it true that you send your men to the Dreadfort?”

Robb nodded shortly. “I did. And they will bring him here if it’s in fact him.“

“You doubt that?”

“Of course, we only have word from Lord Bolton’s bastard and the two Frey boys. Who knows if they told us the truth? Winterfell has been burned down and no one has actually seen him or his dead body.”

“Robb-“

“What, mother?” he asked her harshly.

Her grip around his arm got tighter as she continued in a tearful voice. “I told you not to trust a Greyjoy. He lived with us, he grew up with you and your siblings. He killed my sons, he killed your brothers. Bran and Rickon. And Ser Rodrick, who taught him how to fight at swords, and Maester Luwin, who tutored him in the same disciplines as you- these two good men and a lot of other good men died because of him. It’s my right to look the man in the eyes and-“

“You don’t have to remind me. I remember what he did very well.” Robb said, his voice softening, and gently took his mother’s hands in his own. “I know that you wish that it’s true. That it’s in fact Theon who is in the dungeons and that-”

“You won’t kill him before I had the chance to talk to him?”

“I won’t, I promise. When my men are back and as soon as I’m finished with him, I’ll send Olyvar to escort you to my chambers.” Catelyn nodded slowly and pulled her son into a hug. “Mother-“

She raised her hands to his face and looked at him. “Your father would be proud of you, Robb.”

Robb closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard, thinking of his father still hurt as hell. “Thanks, mother, that means a lot to me.”

She turned around and left for her chambers while Robb still stood in the hallway, looking after her. He sighed and lowered his head. He closed his eyes again. He could never tell her how he really felt about Theon betraying him. After all what had happened between them since his father had brought him to Winterfell.

 

 

A little over two moons had turned until Robb’s men were finally on their way back to Riverrun. They had sent one man ahead to bring word to him.

Robb’s squire Olyvar escorted the man to the Great Hall almost immediately after he had ridden through the gates of the castle. Robb was currently holding his war council with the lords Bolton, Karstark and Umber.

“Your grace.” The young boy said. “Your men are on their way back from the Dreadfort-“

Robb raised his hand to silence his squire.

“We’re finished for now.” He looked earnestly at his bannermen. “You can leave.”

“Your grace-“ Lord Umber was about to protest but Robb shut him down.

“You can leave now, Lord Umber!”

He didn’t look pleased but got up from his seat and nodded silently. Lord Bolton’s face didn’t give away any emotion, he just nodded and followed Robb’s order. Lord Karstark was the last one to sit at the table.

“Lord Karstark?”

He stared at Robb for a moment before leaving, too. “Don’t do anything stupid. I know that you thought of him like a brother before he left and betrayed us. You mustn’t forget that.”

As soon as the three had left the room, Robb himself got up from his seat and walked over to his squire and the messenger.

“You have word for me from the Dreadfort?”

“Yes, your grace. As you commanded, we rode for the Dreadfort, went to the dungeon and-“ the man stopped.

“And what?” Robb asked impatiently. “He wasn’t there?”

“No, Your Grace, it’s just-“ the man hesitated again. “At first we weren’t sure if it was in fact Theon Turncloak but… But Lord Bolton’s bastard assured it was him.”

“Why? The Smalljon was with you, he has known Theon for years, why would he not recognize him?”

“Because the man we found in the dungeons looked nothing like him. To thin, white hair and most of all he didn’t even respond to the name ‘Theon Greyjoy’.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know what to say to that.

 

 

Two days later the rest of Robb’s men arrived with the prisoner.

The guards knocked at the heavy wooden door only a few moments after Robb himself had entered his chambers. He stood at the window and watched the Red Fork beneath.

“Bring him in.”

The door opened and two men walked in, holding a skinny figure looking more like a scarecrow than a man between them. Robb looked up, startled. Two men wouldn’t have been necessary to hold that man who was now shoved to the ground in front of him.

“What is this? Is this supposed to be some mummer’s farce?” Robb asked in disbelief. “I told you to bring me Theon Greyjoy, not some old man…”

“Pardon, Your Grace, but this is Theon Greyjoy. We had to wash him because he was caked in filth and reeked to high heaven but Lord Bolton’s bastard assured that this is in fact Theon Greyjoy.”

Robb’s eyes slowly wandered from the guards to the figure on the ground in front of him. It was hard to believe. If they hadn’t told him, he wouldn’t have recognized it was Theon.

Theon had always been tall and lean but now he was thin as a stick. He was clad in rags, torn and dirty. They had put chains around his bony wrists and ankles. And his dark, silky hair had gone mostly white and brittle.

“Leave. And wait outside. No one enters without my leave. Not even my lady mother.” He commanded the guards. They nodded and turned around and closed the door behind them.

Robb sat down on the nearest chair and looked down at the man who had been his closest friend since childhood. He leaned forward on his knees, looking down at his trembling hands. He hadn’t expected that seeing Theon again would be so emotionally effecting. Several moments passed before he lifted his head to look at the man on the ground.

Theon sat on his heels, his head held down so Robb couldn’t see his face.

“Why?” Robb whispered. “And don’t dare to lie… You betrayed our course. And worse, you betrayed me. Tell me why!” his voice got louder with each word.

Theon made a weak snort. This was the first noise he made since he’d been brought before Robb. Robb got up and strode forward. He grabbed Theon’s hair and yanked his head back, tearing out some of the white strands. “I asked you a question, turncloak.”

Theon flinched as Robb looked at Theon’s face. Robb had always found that Theon was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen but now there were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow from starvation. He was unshaved and as he opened his mouth to answer Robb’s question he could see that some of his teeth were missing. He looked as if he’d aged forty years since Robb had last seen him.

 

He remembered the last night before Theon had left for Pyke.

_“What do you think? When will you be back?” Robb had asked Theon, just the two of them sitting at a table in Robb’s tent, drinking wine._

_Theon took another sip from his cup. He placed it back on the table and looked at it for a while before he answered Robb’s question. He licked the rest of the wine from his lips. “I don’t know. As soon as I can, I assume.”_

_“You’ll leave at down, is everything ready yet?”_

_“Yes, Your Grace.” Theon said with a slight smile on his face. A tender expression that was reserved only for Robb._

_“I told, you don’t have to call me ‘Your Grace’ when we’re alone.” Robb said while his face went red slowly._

_Theon’s smile got wider. “You look cute when you’re blushing, have I ever told you that?”_

_Robb’s face turned even redder which made Theon laugh. He got up from his seat, walked around the table and put his hands on Robb’s shoulder. He leaned down to place a kiss on his head. “Well, I guess I’ll leave now. I need some rest.”_

_Robb got up and turned around, he grabbed Theon’s hands and pulled him close, so he could put his forehead on his shoulder. “You know, you could stay the night here with me. It’ll be a long time until-“ he whispered and  swallowed hard._

_Theon took a step back and took Robb’s face in his hands. He looked him deep in the eyes. “You know that I can’t do this. As much as I want to but it’s impossible. What would your guards or bannermen say if anyone would see me leave the King in the North’s tent in the morning?”_

_Robb knew what he meant and nodded slowly. He placed his hands on Theon’s and closed his eyes. They stood there like that for a few moments until Theon leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Robb’s lips._

_“Farewell, Stark.” Theon whispered. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, I promise.”_

_“I know you will.” Robb answered. “Now and always, right?”_

_“Yes, Your Grace. Now and always.” Theon gave Robb a deeper kiss this time and hugged him tightly before he turned around to leave. He stopped at the tent’s exit, turned around and smiled at Robb for the last time._

 

Robb let go of Theon’s hair, looking at the white strands in his hand. Theon’s head immediately fell back on his chest again as if he didn’t have the strength to keep his head up himself. Robb sill couldn’t believe that this was really Theon. His Theon, who had always been so proud and smug, his head always held up high.

“I wanted to make my father proud, I guess. I wanted him to be proud of me the same way your father was proud of you.” He whispered, his voice scratchy as if his throat was dry as a desert. He cleared his throat. “I know I have no right to ask you for anything but- could I get some water or anything? It’s been quite a while since-“

Robb got up and fetched him a skin of wine from his table.

“Here.” He shoved it into Theon’s hands who drank eagerly. That was when Robb recognized that some of his fingers were missing too. Lord Bolton had told him that his bastard was flaying Theon alive but that he had also cut off some of his fingers was new to him.

“Thank you.” He wiped his mouth dry with the back of one of his chained hands.

“You wanted to make your father proud.” Robb stated bluntly and snorted. “That’s your only poor reason?”

Theon remained silent for a while, his head still resting on his chest.

“Talk!” Robb shouted at him as Theon didn’t react.

“I know.” He whispered. “And I have no excuse- when my father declined your offer… And my sister- I- my return to Pyke wasn’t the way I had imagined it… When I left your tent back then, all I wanted was to make you proud of me… And I thought my father would be glad that I finally returned… And that he would be proud, too, to see what I had achieved, having been sent by you and-“

“You killed my brothers, turncloak, you killed Bran and Rickon. And Ser Rodrik. Look at my face and tell me that they weren’t your brothers, too.” Robb burst out and grabbed Theon’s face to make him look at him. He couldn’t hold back his anger and disappointment any longer. “You’ve seen them grow up-“

“They weren’t Bran and Rickon. And it wasn’t me who killed Ser Rodrik.” Theon whispered and tried to avoid Robb’s gaze. He tried to pull away from his grip but was too weak.

Robb shook his head in disbelief. “What? Repeat that. About Bran and Rickon.”

“The dead boys weren’t Bran and Rickon. I couldn’t find them, so-“

“If they weren’t Bran and Rickon, where are they now?” Robb finally released Theon from his grab and walked towards the door.

“Go and catch Olyvar.” He ordered one of the guards and returned to Theon.

Theon hadn’t moved. He still sat on his heels, his hands in his lap. He winced as if he had been hit as Robb stood in front of him again. “They escaped with Hodor, that wildling woman and the Reed children. They had gone north. We went after them but we couldn’t find them. So the master-“ he paused and his whole body shivered as he said that. “- the master, I mean Lord Ramsay, he suggested to take the miller’s boys instead…”

“Lord Ramsay? Roose Bolton’s bastard.”

Theon’s head snapped back and he looked at Robb with eyes wide opened in fear. “Never call him that, no one must ever call him that.”

Robb startled for a moment. He had known Theon for almost ten years by then and he had never seen him that fearful. Theon had never taken anything or anyone serious enough to be that bothered.

“Did he do that?” Robb asked lowly and nodded towards Theon’s hands.

Theon looked down and nodded slowly. “Each time I misbehaved he would flay one of my fingers, or toes, and leave me until I begged him to cut them off…  And it got worse after I had escaped from the dungeons…” he whispered.

Robb was disgusted. He remembered Lord Bolton bringing a piece of skin, claiming that it was from Theon’s finger but Robb hadn’t actually believed that. His own lord father had banned flaying from the North.

“How did you manage to escape?”

“Remember Kyra, that tavern wench from Wintertown? Lord Ramsay had taken her to the Dreadfort, too, after- after they burned Winterfell- he had brought her as a serving girl and bedwarmer or something. One day she came to my cell and set me free. We ran. But it was just a ruse the master had set up. The master loves to hunt. When we heard the horns and hounds I wanted to split up into different directions. But she didn’t. We stayed together and Lord Ramsay finally ran us down. I don’t know what happened to her afterwards-“ his voice broke. “It had all been a ruse, set up by the master. I haven’t seen her again since then. The master took me back to the Dreadfort and threw me into the dungeons again.”

Robb nodded slowly. “You know what awaits you here…”

“I’ve made some horrible-“ he stopped for a moment and swallowed hard. “I’ve made some horrible and wrong decisions since I’ve left Riverrun and if I had known-“

“If you had known that you would betray ME?” Robb walked away to the window again and watched the river. He composed himself before he continued. “You betrayed me, Theon, ME! Did you forget what we were? Did you forget the promise you gave me?”

He turned around again and saw that Theon still hadn’t moved. He still sat there on the ground with his hands on his lap, he looked like a picture of misery. Theon nodded slowly, let out a quiet snort and continued in a low voice. He changed the subject. “Do you remember when we used to play at swords at the staircases in Winterfell? And one time I knocked Old Nan to the floor?”

He looked up to meet Robb’s gaze for the first time and for a split second he could see a small smile on Robb’s face. “I do.”

“That was the only time I received a thrashing from your father.” And then more to himself than to Robb. “And that was gentle compared to the ones I frequently received from my brothers when I was a child...”

Theon had never told him that. Robb knew only a little from Theon’s life in Pyke. “Am I supposed to pity you now?”

Theon sighed and shook his head. “All I ask is that you do it yourself.”

Robb nodded slowly. “You know what father always said. ‘The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.´”

“Then I’ll await your sentence, Your Grace.”

Theon calling him ‘Your Grace’ again stung, even though Robb hadn’t meant for that. He remembered how Theon would call him that before he had left for Pyke and how he would always tell Theon he didn’t have to.

 

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Olyvar finally arrived and entered Robb’s chamber.

 “You summoned me, Your Grace.”

“I did. My brothers Bran and Rickon are still alive and on the run. Go and tell my mother, and only her, no one else, not even any of the lords. My mother must know this instantly, so hurry. She will tell you what has to be done next.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” Olyvar nodded and turned on his heels to leave the room.

 

Robb turned around and walked back to where Theon still sat on the floor. He grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. Theon looked at him with an uncertain expression. Robb walked him to the chair beneath the window and made him sit down. Robb himself kept standing in front of him. He knew that his bannermen would uncrown him for sure for what he would do next. Theon was a traitor and didn’t deserve any form of mercy.

“When was the last time you have eaten properly? Are you hungry?”

Theon looked up at him, his eyes full of suspicion. “Is this some trick? After all I have done, why would you be so kind to me? The food would be spoiled or something.”

“I can’t forgive you for what you did in Winterfell-“

“I tried to be a good lord, really-“ Theon interrupted him. “But I couldn’t hold Winterfell. My father gave up on me. I should have listened to Maester Luwin and my sister but I was too proud, I thought that if I’d be-“

He grabbed Robb’s hand and looked up at him again. Robb wanted to pull away his hand at first but something in Theon’s eyes stopped him. “I wish I had never left your side.”

“What if I had never let you go?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Theon whispered. “And I know that we can’t go back to where we were…”

Robb was still taken aback. He had intended to remain hard and cold towards Theon but seeing him in this physical and mental state and the fact that Bran and Rickon had actually escaped and were still out there somewhere…

Theon interrupted his thoughts. “I’m tired, Robb, I’m just so, so tired.”

This was the first time that he actually said Robb’s name. “The guards will bring you to your cell. And they will see that there’s food and water for you, not spoiled.”

“Thank you.”

Robb grabbed Theon’s chin softly and lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes again. “You know, there was a time where I would have asked you to stay here with me.”

“I remember.” Theon didn’t flinch away from him this time and even managed a small smile and for a short moment Robb could see the old Theon. “Now and always.”

Robb nodded. He ordered his guards to bring Theon to his cell, to bring him some food and water and to let no one see him without his consent.

Theon and him exchanged a last glance before the guards carried Theon out of his chambers. Robb watched them leave and close the door behind them. Seeing Theon again, alive, after all he had done and the things he had told him only a few moments ago... There was a lot to think about now...


	2. Theon I

It was dark. So dark he could barely see his own hand when he held it in front of his face. _A hand where two fingers were already missing._ He had almost forgotten what the world outside the dungeons looked like.

And it was cold. The only things to warm him at least a little were the old and dirty rags he was given after they had thrown him into the dungeon naked. They had stripped him from his armor and undergarments after everything had gone to hell and they had brought him to the Dreadfort.

He didn’t remember much of that day or of the day he lost Winterfell, everything was blurry. _No, he didn’t lose Winterfell, that had been the other man._ But he remembered the pain that sometimes still struck through his head after he had been hit by that Reek guy. No, not Reek. _That was his name now._ Ramsay. Ramsay Snow, that was his real name. Everything had been a game ever since he had taken ‘Reek’ into his service.

And he remembered a horse, Smiler had been his name, and how his mane was aflame as he ran from the burning stables.

He didn’t know how long he had been in this cell. Every sense of time was lost to him. Had it been weeks or months? He couldn’t tell. Every now and then his master would send someone to bring him to one of the master’s special rooms, bind him to a cross to play with him, how he would call it.

 

“Greyjoy! Theon Greyjoy!” he heard an unfamiliar voice shout at him that interrupted his thoughts. He lay still on the small pile of straw on the ground, his face towards the wall. He opened an eye and saw the reflection of a torch on the wall. _Theon Greyjoy_. It had been a while since he had been addressed by this name. But he wasn’t Theon Greyjoy, not anymore. Theon Greyjoy had done awful things. Things he didn’t even want to think of.

“Is he still alive anyway?” the unfamiliar voice muttered.

“Of course he is.” A second voice said. A voice he knew all too well. Master Ramsay had come to the dungeons himself, bringing another man with him. He squeezed his eyes shut again, pretending to be still asleep. “King Robb’s order. I am to keep him alive.”

 _King Robb._ Hearing the name made his heart clench. He somehow knew that name. _Theon Greyjoy had known it for a long time._ Theon had always been fond of Robb. He had thought of him as a brother, probably more than his real brothers who had died in the rebellion whose outcome had brought him and Robb together. And at some point they had gotten more than brothers… He shook his head slightly. All that had happened in another life.

“Wake him up.”

He heard the clinking of keys, then a key being turned in the lock and the squeaking of the opening door. Footsteps on the damp floor that stopped right behind him. Then he got kicked into his back. “Reek, wake up, there are some visitors for you. Your dear King has finally sent for you.” Lord Ramsay whispered in a sweet voice.

He kept lying on the ground, curling up and hoping they would go away if he just ignored them.

“Reek! I know you’re awake… You know what happens when you anger me. You know what I’ll do and believe me, you don’t want that. Or are you so keen on playing one of our funny games again?”

He let out a breath of defeat. “No, master, I beg your pardon. Please…” He whispered and was about to lean on his elbow to get up but Lord Ramsay had already grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. His whole body still hurt from the last time his master played a game with him. At least he hadn’t lost any fingers or toes this time. Instead he had been rewarded with Damon Dance-for-Me’s whip.

Ramsay’s grip was hard around his thin arm as he dragged him behind him out of the cell. He glanced briefly at the other man standing outside. The man looked familiar, he was tall and strongly built. He guessed that he had known him before he had become Reek.

“Wait.” The man said. “Are you trying to fool me, boy?”

Lord Ramsay’s grip got harder at the word ‘boy’ which made him gasp in pain. He thought that he might break his bone. Ramsay turned around abruptly. “What?”

“Are you trying to fool me?” the man stepped forward and held his torch right before his face. He turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut because of the pain that this intense light caused. “This is not Theon Greyjoy. This is an old man. Look at him, look at his hair and the sunken face. I’ve known Greyjoy for a long time and this is definitely not him.”

A smirk spread on Lord Ramsay’s face. “Oh, of course he is. I assure you. He wasn’t… cooperative sometimes… So I had to train him a bit.” And then he whispered towards him. “Come on, Reek, tell him who you are.”

“I am not the turncloak…” he whispered in a shaky voice and started to shiver. “I’m not him.”

Ramsay’s grip got even harder. “Reek! Tell the Smalljon who you really are.”

He shook his head. “No, please… Master… Don’t make me…”

“Reek! If I have to say another word…!”

He lowered his head in defeat for a moment before composing himself and looking the other man right in the face. For a short moment the Smalljon could see an expression on his face that made him believe that Roose Bolton’s bastard said the truth. That the figure in front of him was in fact Theon Greyjoy. “Lord Ramsay is right. I am Theon Greyjoy.”

The Smalljon frowned and eyed him suspiciously. “Alright, let’s bring him into the Great Hall then. And call some serving women to wash him and his rags, he stinks. We can’t bring him before King Robb like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rather short one, i hope it can live up to your expectations :)  
> feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Robb II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this but I got seriously obsessed with other stuff and couldn't concentrate on this one :D

A fortnight passed before Robb sent for Theon again. He had gone to the dungeons several times but instead of talking to Theon he had only stood in front of the cell's door and stared at the man inside. Most of the time Theon would just lie on the floor, huddled, face towards the wall and shivering as if he was freezing. Robb never saw him lying on the straw padded bed in the corner of his cell. After their first encounter he had ordered a servant to bring Theon real clothes and boots so that he wouldn’t have to wear the rugs he had been clad in any longer.

Robb didn’t know if he was asleep or just pretending to sleep or if he was awake and actually aware that Robb was standing outside. Every now and then Theon would flinch and let out a low groan and sometimes he even talked in his sleep. He could only understand only little of it but what Robb could hear was unsettling. Whatever Lord Bolton’s bastard had done to him and no matter if Theon had deserved it or not, Robb couldn’t help but feel his anger and disappointment towards Theon lessen.

Robb had wanted to go directly to his chambers but he decided differently as he stood in the hallway outside the dungeons. He climbed the stairs and found Maester Vyman in his chambers.

The maester sat at his table, hunched over some book, a quill in his wrinkled hand. Robb cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Maester Vyman, but I wanted to talk to you about two things.”

The old man looked up to meet Robb’s gaze. He laid down the quill, stood up from his chair and bowed. “There’s no need to apologize, Your Grace. Can I serve you something, a cup of wine probably?”

“A cup of wine would be fine, thank you, Maester Vyman.” Robb said as he stepped forward. Maester Vyman walked over to another table and poured some of the dark red liquid into an iron cup. He turned around and handed it to Robb who raised it to his mouth and took a sip.

“Now, what can I do for you, Your Grace?” Maester Vyman asked as he poured himself a cup of wine too. He gestured to Robb to sit down as he walked back towards the place he had occupied before Robb had come into his chamber.

“Are there any news about my brothers?”

Maester Vyman shook his head slowly. “I'm sad to say but no. Your mother had me send word to each Noble House in the North and even to Castle Black. Some have already answered but by now no one has seen your brothers or their fellow travelers.”

“I see. Any word from my brother Jon at Castle Black?” Robb asked.

“No, not yet, Your Grace. But I’m sure that Maester Aemon will answer as soon as possible.”

“Alright.” Robb cleared his throat before he continued. “I wanted to talk about Theon Greyjoy, too. You have already checked on him, I would think?” Robb said and sat down on a chair in front of the maester’s table.

The old man sighed. “Indeed, I have.” He stopped for a moment and squeezed his hands. “He was in a very bad condition when I first checked on him. Not only physically but mentally too. When I ordered him to take off his clothes he started to scream and clenched his clothes to his body. I took another two men to hold him so I could take off the shirt and pants. I don’t know how much you know about his stay in the dungeons of the Dreadfort but it’s-“ he stopped again and swallowed. “He’s been flayed, Your Grace, and whipped and cut. Most of the skin on his back is scarred and most of these scars are barely healed. I covered them with ointment and bandaged them.”

Lord Bolton had told them that his bastard was flaying Theon alive but Robb hadn't actually believed that. Hearing Maester Vyman confirm this, shocked him.

It had become common knowledge that Theon hadn’t committed the crimes he was accused of. He hadn’t killed Bran, Rickon, Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin and it hadn’t been him who had burned down Winterfell. Nonetheless, Theon still was a traitor and had betrayed his best friend he had sworn his sword to. But since they had become aware of what had actually happened in Winterfell, most of the people acted less harshly towards him.

“When was the last time you’ve seen to him?” Robb asked and took another sip from his cup.

“Two days ago. I had to change the bandages.”

“Thank you, Maester. Has he eaten regularly?” That Theon had lost so much weight was one of the points Robb was most concerned about.

“I think so, Your Grace. He is still too thin for a man his age but his bones are not as visible as they were when I first checked on him.” He informed Robb.

Robb nodded slowly. “I want you to do me a favor. When you go to the dungeons the next time, I want you to shave him. Not only his face, I want you to shave his head too. Maybe his hair grows back in its actual color.”

“As you wish, Your Grace.”

Robb finished his wine and placed the cup on Maester Vyman’s table. “Thank you, Maester, for everything.” He got up and left the chamber.

 

The next morning Robb finally sent two of his men to catch Theon from his cell to bring him to his chambers. He was nervous and he couldn’t say why. It should be easy. Theon had sworn his sword to him, from the day his bannermen declared him King in the North until the end of his days. But he had chosen to betray him. Theon had gone to Pyke to bring his father’s ships to their aid but instead he had taken their childhood home. Robb paced through his chamber anxiously until his men brought Theon before him.

Theon had his wrists handcuffed again but this time he walked on his own. He stopped in the middle of the chamber. He looked down, not daring to look at Robb’s face. Robb could finally take a proper look at Theon's figure and he could see what Maester Vyman had already told him. Theon didn’t look as scarecrowy as he had a fortnight ago.

“Take off the handcuffs.” Robb ordered the guards.

“Your Grace-“

“I told you to take off the handcuffs. He won’t do anything to me.”

The guard reluctantly removed the handcuffs from Theon’s wrists.

“You can leave now.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The men said simultaneously, bowed and left.

They stood there in silence before Robb finally raised his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m treated well. Thank you.” Theon whispered in a cracked voice. “But I don’t deserve this.”

Robb took a step forward. “No, probably not.”

“What do your bannermen think about me still being alive?”

“They are not amused, I won’t lie, but they made me their King so it’s my decision if I execute you or not.” Robb stated.

“If?!” Theon looked up and directly at Robb’s face. Robb wouldn’t admit it but he felt relieved. The weight Theon had gained was also visible in his face. His cheeks were not so hollow anymore and he looked a lot younger again. Robb wondered what Theon would look like without that ruffled beard and the white hair. As long as he could remember, Theon had always had at least chin-length hair.

“It’s true, you have done many awful things and I can’t forgive you just like that. But you also haven’t done things you’ve been accused of. And I haven’t decided yet-“ He fell silent and rubbed his face. He didn’t know what else to do with his hands. “Theon, this is a decision I never wanted to make. And I still struggle with that decision. You’ve been my best friend since I was a little child. And then more than just my friend.”

 

Robb remembered the day Theon and him had become more than friends.

_Robb had been fourteen, Theon a few years older. Even though Robb’s father had forbidden them to drink wine apart from feasts, Theon had somehow managed to get a flask of it. Now they were sitting in Robb’s chamber, together with Robb’s bastard half brother Jon Snow, passing the flask between them._

_“How did you get hold of this, Greyjoy?” Jon asked and wiped some wine from his lips as he handed the flask to Robb._

_“Well, Snow, what am I to say? I don’t want to give too much away but let me just say that some of the serving girls are quite smitten with me.” Theon answered with a laugh and winked at Robb, who smiled back. Robb had always admired Theon’s ability to charm the girls._

_“Spare me the details.” Jon hissed._

_Theon sat up and leaned forward. “Come on, Snow, I could even talk you out of your undergarments.”_

_“Seven hells, Greyjoy, that was too much.” Jon rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’ll go. And you should go, too, Greyjoy, it’s late and you’ve had enough wine.”_

_Theon rolled his eyes, too, and looked at Robb. “What do you think? I think we should empty the flask first. But if you want to be a spoilsport; Snow, you’re free to leave.”_

_Jon shrugged. “Whatever, it’s not my business if the two of you get caught.” And with that he left the chamber._

_Robb drank from the flask and looked at Theon. “Theon.” He swallowed. “What did you say to that serving girl that gave you the wine?”_

_Theon raised an eyebrow. “What?”_

_“I just wondered- I- I just want to know how you do it?”_

_“You want me to show you?”_

_Robb swallowed again and nodded finally. Theon licked his lips and stared at Robb with a puzzled expression. Then he got up and sat down next to Robb on his bed. He reached for the flask and took a sip. “Well, it’s a bit of practice, you know.”_

_Then he leaned forward and whispered something in Robb’s ear. Robb shivered at the hot breath. He had no idea if Theon was doing this on purpose or not. Theon then leaned back, his stubble scratching the side of Robb’s face, until they were only a few inches apart. Robb found it difficult to be that near to Theon and bit his lip. He wanted to look away but his riverblue eyes were practiclly glued to Theon's hazelnut colored ones. For a second Theon’s eyes wandered down to Robb’s mouth before meeting the younger boy’s gaze again._

_And then, before he knew what he was actually doing, Robb closed his eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Theon’s. Robb had caught him unaware and for a moment Theon wanted to flinch away as he didn’t know what to do. But then he closed his eyes too and kissed Robb back._

“I loved you, Theon.”

Loved. Past tense. Theon didn’t know what he had expected but definitely not that he would be bothered so much by that. He knew that Robb had loved him, he had told him that often enough. And the knowledge that Robb didn’t love him anymore stung.

“I know.” Theon whispered sadly.

“Wasn’t that enough?”

“It should have been, I know. And I know that there’s nothing I can do… But-“ he continued with a shaky voice and looked directly at Robb again. He wanted to step forward. To close the gap between them and wrap his arms around Robb. He wanted to lean his head on Robb’s shoulder like he used to do. To inhale his smell and tell him that, no matter what he had done and no matter how Robb’s decision would be, he wanted to tell him that he still loved him. Theon felt like he himself had never told Robb often enough. “Do you think there’s a chance- at some point- that we-“ _go back to that again?_

Robb sighed and closed his eyes. “Theon, a lot of things have happened since you left… I’m a married man now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about including the "Catelyn releasing Jaime"-storyline but I couldn't figure out how to do it. So for now that hasn't happened, maybe in some future chapter ;)


	4. Jeyne

Jeyne Westerling sat on the windowsill in the chamber she shared with her Lord husband ever since she had come to Riverrun with him. It was late and already dark outside. She sat there, alone again as so often lately, and watched the reflection of the moon on the river outside. She was worried about Robb’s behavior and fumbled nervously with the hem of her nightdress.

Ever since the infamous prisoner Theon Greyjoy had been brought to Riverrun, her Lord husband’s behavior had changed drastically. Jeyne didn’t know much about the man who was currently imprisoned in the dungeons of the castle. And the few things she knew about him were the things she had heard the guards and soldiers whisper behind their backs. That Robb and Theon Greyjoy had grown up together, that he had been her Lord husband’s closest friend and that the two of them had fought together until Robb had sent Theon Greyjoy back to his own lord father Balon Greyjoy. And, of course, how Robb’s closest friend had turned against him, had betrayed him and to crown all the cruel things he had done: he had murdered Robb’s little brothers, two innocent boys. And that they called him ‘turncloak’ of course, that he deserved what Lord Bolton’s bastard had done to him and what they would do to him if he was their prisoner.

Jeyne had tried only once to talk to Robb about the whole situation. One evening she had taken all of her courage in both of her hands.

_It had been about five days after Theon Greyjoy had been brought to Riverrun. Robb had been acting weird and kind of nervous ever since the first guard had come back from their journey to Winterfell to announce Theon Greyjoy’s arrival a few days later._

_“My love?” Jeyne had asked tentatively, more a whisper because she hadn’t dared to speak in a stronger voice. Robb hadn’t looked at her. He kept pacing from one side of their shared chamber to the other, his brow wrinkled. It had seemed like he even had forgotten about her presence._

_“My love?” she had said a little louder, getting up from the bed. She had walked over to grab his arm and she remembered all too well how he had flinched away as her hand touched his arm. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s bothering you.”_

_“Nothing.” He had brushed her off harshly. Obviously a lie. She had taken a step back, looking visibly shaken. Robb’s expression had softened after he had realized what he had done and to whom. “I’m sorry, my lady. There’s just too much going on at the moment.”_

_“Talk to me.” She had pleaded and had taken a step forward again until she stood in front of him. She had raised his hands to his chest. “I’m here for you. Let me help you.”_

_“I can’t talk to you about it, I beg your pardon, my lady.” Robb had answered firmly and Jeyne had been well aware that the conversation had been over with that._

 

Jeyne knew that Robb hadn’t married her for love in the first place. He had been sad because of the supposed death of his two younger brothers and she had comforted him and then one thing had led to another. Robb had taken her maidenhood that night and he wanted to preserve her honor so he had married her the next day. Because he was the good and honorable man his parents had been raising him to be.

They hadn’t been married for long but she had already come to love him with all her heart.

 

Several days passed and Jeyne hadn’t tried to broach the subject ‘Theon Greyjoy’ again. And then, one night, she had already been fast asleep as she was woken up by the door being slammed shut and footsteps tumbling towards their bed. A few moments later a heavy body collapsed on the bed next to her. It was Robb and he was obviously drunk, she could smell the wine in his breath.

Jeyne didn’t know what to do, how to react. She hadn’t seen her Lord husband drunk before. So she decided to just keep on lying on her side with her back towards Robb. He usually didn’t drink a lot, not more than one or two cups of wine and only when they were having dinner.

“Jeyne?” he asked, his voice blurry and followed by a quiet hiccup. “Jeyne, are you awake?”

Jeyne sighed softly and turned around to look at him. She raised her hand and felt for his face. When she finally found it she laid her hand lovingly on his cheek and began to strike it with her thumb. “What is it, my love?”

Robb sniffled before he continued to talk. “Remember that night when you tried to talk to me about Theon?” _Theon. Not ‘Greyjoy’ or ‘the turncloak’. Robb called him by his real name._

Jeyne stayed silent and waited for him continue. “I mean, you didn’t ask about him specifically but you saw that something bothered me and you tried to console me and I just pushed you away.”

“I’m fine, my love. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to-“

“But I want-“ he was interrupted by another hiccup. “I want to talk to you.”

“Robb, how much did you drink?” she whispered still striking his cheeks. She didn’t want him to say something he actually wanted to keep to himself. “I mean, you’re the King in the North, you’re allowed to drink as much as it pleases you but-“

“No, Jeyne, I need to talk about it. I know that I’ve probably drunk more than I should have but- I’m not- I don’t – I just need to talk to someone who is non-partisan about it… My mother, my bannermen, my soldiers- they all know Theon from before...” Even though he denied being all too drunk, Jeyne could hear that his speech was slurred.

And then he told her everything about his relationship with Theon. Well, almost everything.

Robb told her about Theon’s first day in Winterfell, how that small, dark haired boy had stood shyly behind his Lord father Ned. How Theon had shivered even though he was clad in a heavy furry coat. Jeyne could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke about his favorite childhood memories with Theon.

“When they brought Theon in front of me a few days ago, he talked about how he once knocked Old Nan to the floor…” he chuckled lightly but then his voice got serious. “And then he said that the beating he received afterwards was nothing compared to the ones he had been used to get by his own brothers…”

Jeyne didn’t interrupt him. She kind of enjoyed the fact that he trusted her enough to share these feelings with her.

“What am I supposed to do, Jeyne?” he asked in a low voice. “Theon is- he was more than just my friend, he was closer to me than my brothers. But I can’t forget what he has done…” Another hiccup. “I don’t know how much longer my bannermen will approve of me holding him prisoner instead of beheading him.”

Then he fell silent for a few moments. He laid his hand on his wife’s, then took it into his own and lowered it to his mouth to place a kiss on it.

“You will always have my back, my love, no matter what your decision will be.” She whispered and leaned forward to kiss him on the brow.

“I don’t want to behead him.” He whispered and she could feel a tear drop on her hand that was still in Robb’s. “I love him.”

And with a sting Jeyne realized what Robb had meant by saying that Theon Greyjoy had been more than just his friend and even closer than a brother.


	5. Catelyn

_‘He can’t be serious…’_ she thought after her son had told them about his intentions. She shook her head, her eyes tightly closed. “Robb, you cannot mean that, your affections for this man-“

_An hour ago her son had sent for her and she had made her way to the Great Hall immediately. When she arrived, Robb had sat at the table, looking at the maps in front of him. She had taken the seat opposites him and listened closely to the things he told her._

“Mother, this has nothing to do with that-“ Her son interrupted her immediately.

“What is it then?”

“You said yourself that we need to make amends with Lord Frey.”

“I did, yes and I won’t deny that… But when I said that we need to make amends with this prickly man, I didn’t mean to marry a traitor to one of his daughters or granddaughters…”

Robb sighed. “Mother-“

“No, I know what you’re about to say and no matter how often you’ll tell us that he isn’t the man we used to know back in Winterfell anymore… He is and remains a traitor and instead of punishing him, you are going to reward-“

“I’m not rewarding him. I have thought this through for several days now and I think it’s the best solution…“ he stopped and took a deep breath. “Theon is the best match offered to House Frey in its history.”

Catelyn shook her head again. “You can’t do that, Walder Frey will see this as an affront…”

“I beg your pardon, my lady-“ the Smalljon, who had stood silently near the door and now made a few steps forward, said. “-but I’m not sure if you can call it a reward to get married to one of Frey’s ugly wenches.” He chuckled. “You surely remember how Greyjoy used to be back in Winterfell, I mean with the girls… The only thing worse that could happen to him, besides being married to an ugly Frey girl, would probably be chopping his dick off.”

“I don’t care about his pride or anything. Being married is way more than he deserves.” Lady Catelyn insisted and turned her head back towards her son. “You should have taken his head the day they brought him to Riverrun.”

Robb’s cheeks turned slightly red and he sighed again. “Mother, I have explained everything to you. More than once. I may have made a mistake, I know that, I should have kept my word. But I love Jeyne, I do not regret that I married her and -“

“You just said it, you didn’t keep your word. Walder Frey wanted a king.” She shouted, stood up and slammed her fist on the table in a fit of rage.

Robb also raised his voice. “And he will have one. Theon will be King of the Iron Islands when Balon Greyjoy dies and Lord Frey’s daughter or granddaughter will be his Queen.”

“I stick with it, your affections for that traitor cloud your ability to judge without prejudice... And Walder Frey will not have this.”

“He will, I promise you.” Robb walked around the table and put his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, everything will be alright in the end.” He bent down and placed a kiss on Catelyn’s brow.

 _‘He can’t execute him. Even if he wanted to and no matter how much his bannermen would pressure him to do it…’_ She thought. _‘He loves that man more than his brothers, he has loved him almost since the day Ned had brought the Greyjoy boy to Winterfell. And he loves him even though he had betrayed him.’_ And for a short moment she felt pity for her son, for loving someone everyone else disapproves of.

The door to the Great Hall flew open in that very moment and Maester Vyman rushed in breathlessly, holding a piece of paper in his hand. “Your Grace, my lady-“ he bowed his head. “There was a raven from Maester Aemon, from Caste Black…” he tried to catch his breath again. “Your son, Bran, along with Hodor, the Reed children and his direwolf arrived at Castle Black, unharmed and doing well.”

It took a while for her to process what she had just heard. Bran was alive. And well. She began to sob and raised a hand to her chest. “What about Rickon? Is there word of him, too?”

“Yes, my lady, your son informed Maester Aemon and the Lord Commander that they separated after they had been attacked by a bunch of wildlings and that your son Rickon, his direwolf and a woman named Osha headed to the Last Hearth.”

“Thank you, Maester, thank you so much.” She whispered tearfully as she turned around and pulled Robb into a tight hug and laid her head against his shoulder.

Robb wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “See, the Gods heard you prayers.” He whispered and she could hear the joy in his voice.

A few moments later she stepped back and took the face of her oldest son into her hands. “Bran and Rickon are alive.” She said with a bright smile, her cheeks wet from her tears, before her face became serious again. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked up to meet his gaze again. “Robb, not that you need my approval, but… Go ahead, marry Theon to the Freys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short one just to fill in for the next chapters...


	6. Theon II

Theon didn’t know how many days had passed since he’d last seen Robb. He was still in the same cell Robb’s men had shoved him into when they brought him back to Riverrun. He was still miserable because of the things that had happened since he’d been there in the first place but there were also a few things he was grateful for.

 One thing he was troubled about was the fact that he still had no idea what Robb was about to do with him. They hadn’t talked about that topic since they had first met again.

One thing Theon was grateful for was that this cell had a window, a small one, but at least it had one. Other than his cell at the Dreadfort. He didn’t want to think about that anymore. About the darkness, about Lord Ramsay’s torture or even about the things he had done to deserve all this.

He had had a lot of time to think about all that while he was held in the dungeons of the Boltons. Looking back he shouldn’t have done any of the horrible things, he shouldn’t have betrayed Robb. This was what he regretted the most, that his damn pride and desire to prove himself in front of his father and sister had meant more to him than Robb at that time. Robb, who was the only person that had ever truly trusted and loved him. He would never forget the pain he felt in the moment Robb had told him that he had gotten married while he had been away. Hearing this had almost been more painful as having the skin peeled off of one of his fingers.

Theon was grateful for his life, too, kind of. That Robb hadn’t taken his head the moment he had been brought in front of him again still made him wonder. Robb had even given him the chance to explain himself and most of all to apologize. Theon wanted to make it up to Robb, more than anything, but he had no idea how to do that.

Theon had sensed each time Robb had visited him even though Robb had stayed outside, standing there silently and not entering the cell. Most of these times Theon would pretend that he was asleep because he had difficulties deciding what to do. On one hand he felt ashamed and didn’t want to look at Robb’s face. He felt like he wouldn’t stand to look at these river blue eyes that were so familiar. On the other hand he just wanted to grab him and hold him and pretend that nothing ever happened. That they were still back in Winterfell, enjoying each others company and not thinking about war and prisoners and punishment.

 

_Then, a few days ago, Maester Vyman came to his cell. Theon had gotten used to his visits at least every two or three days. The maester had taken good care of his wounds and this last time he had taken the bandages completely off. Theon still felt uncomfortable about undressing in front of other people. His body was nothing like it had been only a few moons past. He had always been proud of his body, he had been lean and his muscles well toned and now, even though he had gained weight again, he looked more like a scarecrow than a man._

_“Your wounds have healed well.” The maester said as he threw the bandages into one of the buckets he had brought with him. “You may feel little stings every now and then, especially when the weather is about to change, but in a few moons you should have gotten used to that.”_

_Theon nodded, thankfully. “Thank you, Maester Vyman, I couldn’t have asked for a better person to take care of that.” His voice was hoarse as he whispered these words because the only person he would talk to these days was Maester Vyman and they wouldn’t talk very much._

_“Don’t thank me for that. It’s my duty as a maester to serve Riverrun and King Robb asked me to look after you.”_

_Theon pressed his lips together. ‘Of course.’_

_“There’s also another thing King Robb asked me to do” The maester continued. He walked towards the cell’s door, taking the bucket with the bandages with him, and talked to the guards in a low voice so Theon couldn’t hear what they were saying. When the older man came back, he held a piece of cloth in his one and scissors and a razor blade in his other hand._

_“NO.” Theon screamed and his voice cracked as he jumped backwards._

_Maester Vyman stopped immediately, shaken by the terrified expression on Theon’s face. “It’s alright.” He said with a soft voice. “I’m not here to hurt you.”_

_Theon snorted and pressed himself at the cold wall in the corner of the cell, he was still only clad in his undergarments. “That’s what HE used to say, too. ‘Come here, Reek, I haven’t come to hurt you, you’ve been a good pet.’ And before I realized what was happening, I lost another finger or toe or piece of skin.”_

_Theon hadn’t wanted to share these things but the words just seemed to bubble right out of him. “This is what he wants to do with me, right? This is my punishment. King Robb. He wants me to think that I’m safe and instead he will send me back to HIM. He will send me back to the dungeons of the Dreadfort…” He broke down, cowered himself into the corner and began to sob. “Please, please, I’ll do anything but don’t- please don’t –don’t bring me back there, I’d rather die. Tell him, he can take my head or hang me or anything but please don’t bring me back THERE.”_

_The maester was shocked by this extremely violent reaction. He laid the things he held in his hand on Theon’s bed and then kneeled down in front of Theon._

_He tentatively took Theon’s thin wrists into his hands and pulled them down. “No, Theon-“ this made Theon look up, it was the first time that anyone called him by his real name at Riverrun, other than Robb._

_“Don’t worry.” The maester whispered as he continued to hold Theon’s wrists. “King Robb is not a cruel man.”_

_“But I did-“ Theon sobbed._

_“King Robb knows what you did. His mother and bannermen make sure that he doesn’t forget. He is not going to send you back to Bolton’s bastard. He asked me about your mental and physical state and I told him. He still cares about you because he hasn’t forgotten how the things had been before you had gone to Pyke.”_

_Theon stopped to sob and Maester Vyman let go of his wrists so he could wipe away the tears from his cheeks._

_“You should know him better.” Maester Vyman said as he helped Theon up from the floor and guided him back to the bed. Theon sat down hesitantly. His cheeks burned, not only because of the tears but also because of the shame he felt that he had thought so bad of Robb. Robb was a good person, of course, he had never been cruel to anyone, Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn had raised him to be better than that._

_Theon nodded slowly and lowered his head. Maester Vyman grabbed the other bucket and Theon could see the water inside._

_“King Robb asked me to shave your head, that’s why I brought scissors and the razor blade. He also wants that beard off.”_

_Theon barely remembered the last time he had seen his reflection in a looking glass; it must have been at some point back in Winterfell after he had taken the castle._

_They remained silent for the rest of Maester Vyman’s visit. Theon could see the white and brittle strands of his hair and beard fall to the ground. Afterwards he helped to clean up the floor and the older man left without another word._

_Theon turned around and walked towards the window. The little piece of sky he was able to see was blue without any cloud. He heard steps behind him and as he turned around he saw one of the guards standing in the middle of his cell, holding a bunch of fresh garment. The man stared at Theon’s upper body or more at the many scars on his upper body. Theon looked away and the man threw a pair of breeches and a tunic on the stool without a word._

Theon woke up because of the noise of the key being turned in its lock. His sleep wasn’t very deep anymore, he was always too anxious. He looked out of the window, it was most likely late in the afternoon.

Robb’s squire, Olyvar, stepped in and cleared his throat. Theon turned around on the straw bed and sat up.

“His Grace, King Robb, has sent for you.” The boy threw a pair of boots into his lap. Theon bent forwards to put them on and then raised his arms, expecting shackles.

Olyvar shook his head. “King Robb said that this wouldn’t be necessary. If you would follow me then.”

With these words the boy turned around and left the cell. Theon took a deep breath before he got up and followed Robb’s squire.

He wouldn’t have needed Olyvar to guide him to Robb’s chambers. Even though he had only been there twice, he remembered every stair and hall that led there. When they arrived, Olyvar knocked, waited for a moment and then opened the door. He stepped inside, followed by a reluctant Theon.

“Your Grace, I brought the prisoner, as you said.”

Robb sat at his table, he closed the book he had been reading, and got up. “Thank you, Olyvar, you can leave. I’ll bring him back to his cell myself when I’m finished with him.”

The boy bowed, turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Theon stood in the middle of Robb’s chamber, the chamber he shared with his lady wife. Theon couldn’t do anything against it, he stared at the bed for a few seconds and then squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered slightly.

“Are you cold?” Robb asked. “Do you need something warmer? A coat or anything?”

Theon’s heart melted. Maester Vyman was right, Robb was still worried about his wellbeing.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Theon said as he opened his eyes and dared to look at Robb whose eyes had been wandering from his face to his now bald head.

They stood there in silence before Robb cleared his throat. “The reason I sent for you is- the first thing- there was a raven from Castle Black. Bran arrived there about a fortnight ago and Rickon made his way to the Last Hearth, they’re both fine.”

Theon scoffed. “Thank God.”

“Also…” Robb continued. “I’ve finally decided what to do with you.”

Theon’s eyes widened. That wasn’t what he had expected. He had known that this day would come eventually but not right then. He looked at Robb’s face, it was unreadable. This scared him and he began to shiver again. He had known Robb for so long and he had thought that he knew Robb better than anyone else.

Robb moved a little closer as he saw Theon’s face but he still kept his distance. “I’m not going to execute you.”

Theon frowned. “What?”

“I’m not going to execute you, Theon.” Robb repeated.

“But-“

“No, there’s no ‘but’. I know what you’re about to say. I know what you’ve done and you said that you would do anything to make it up again. That you want to keep on the right side of me and I’ve thought this through. Several times. Theon, I couldn’t behead you even if I wanted to. I have informed my mother and bannermen about my intentions. They may not like my decision but in the end they approved.” He smiled slightly and Theon could see his dimples. “I’m still King in the North, they didn’t uncrown me.”

“What do you have in mind for me then, Your Grace?”

“You’re going to marry one of Walder Frey’s daughters or granddaughters. And you know that you don’t have to call me ‘Your Grace’.”

Theon looked at him in disbelief and took a step back.

“We- I need to make amends with him because I need the Crossing…”

“Wait. Why? You’re already married to one of the Freys.” Theon objected. “Why do you need to make amends?”

Robb looked to the side. “I am married, that’s right but she’s not a Frey.” Then he told Theon about his marriage with Jeyne Westerling.

Theon chuckled lightly after Robb had finished.

“What?”

“You’ll never change.” Theon smiled at him warmly and Robb could see the missing teeth. “Always the golden boy, the knight in shining armor.”

Robb returned his smile and reluctantly closed the distance between them. He looked down at Theon’s hand as if he couldn’t to decide if he wanted to take it or not. A few moments passed and Theon could see the hesitance in Robb’s eyes but he finally took Theon’s hand in his own. His thumb brushed the back of his hand lightly.

“Your hair is growing back.” Robb whispered and raised his other hand to stroke the slight stubble softly. “In its actual color.”

Theon closed his eyes and shivered under Robb’s touch. He had always loved how Robb carded his hair. Theon leaned closer and put his head on Robb’s shoulder. “You have no idea how much I missed you, Robb, and how much I wish I could turn back the time. I would have never gone to Pyke. I wish I had stayed here with you.”

Robb’s hand found the way to the back of Theon’s neck. “You’ll marry the Frey girl.”

“I know, I said I would do anything but... I don’t want to marry her, I want to stay with you.” Theon raised his head to look Robb in the eyes again.

Robb leaned closer and brought their foreheads together. “You marrying the Frey girl means you staying alive.” He closed his eyes. “I’d rather have you married than buried.”

“Well, then…” Theon whispered against Robb’s lips, who backed off at first but then stepped closer again. “If this is what I have to do…” Theon placed his free hand on the small of Robb’s back and pulled him closer towards him.

Robb couldn’t hold back anymore, leaned in and caught Theon’s lips with his own. The kiss started slow and chaste but soon got deeper and more passionate.

“Stay with me tonight.” Robb said in a low voice as he finally broke the kiss.

Theon looked to the side, to the bed standing nearby. He felt uncomfortable. “What about your lady wife?”

“She is on a visit at home, at the Crag.”

“What will your guards say?”

“They won’t know, you’ve seen yourself, right now there’s no one standing outside.”

Theon still had second thoughts about that. “What about the guards in front of my cell?”

“I told them that there’s no more need for them to guard you. So, will you stay?” Robb hated himself for this. He loved Jeyne, he really did but ever since Theon had been that close again he realized that, no matter what had happened, he still loved Theon more. 

“I will but not here, not in the bed you share with your wife.” Theon finally said.

“It’s okay, this is not the chamber I share with Jeyne.” Robb whispered and kissed Theon again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's a wedding to attend in the next chapter...


	7. Robb & Theon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, the Red Wedding is happening.  
> The chapter is a mixture of Robb's and Theon's POV. Some part of the dialogue is from the TV show, I don't own any of this.
> 
> The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I hope you liked this so far.

**Robb**

 

Another three moons passed before Robb and Theon along with a selection of other people started their journey to the Twins.

Lady Catelyn had warned Robb several times to not wait too long. She continued to tell him how Walder Frey would take this as an affront but Robb had wanted Theon to look at least a bit more like his former self, the good looking man he had been since his adolescence.

“Robb, how often must I tell you this, Lord Walder is a dangerous man…” Lady Catelyn had said in a desperate voice during their last conversation at Riverrun.

“Your mother is right, Your Grace.”  Her uncle, the Blackfish, added. “I’ve seen piles of shit that were friendlier than that prickly old man.”

Robb rubbed his cheeks and got up from his chair. He looked directly at his mother. “I get it, Mother, but you, of all people, should not tell me what to do. Not after what you did.”

 

_It had been a fortnight since Robb’s squire Olyvar had come to his own private chamber in the middle of the night, only a few minutes after Theon had left for his cell._

_“Your Grace.” He said breathlessly after Robb had asked him in. “Your Grace, the Kingslayer…”_

_“What about him?” Robb, who had stood at the window watching the moon reflecting in the Trident below, turned around immediately._

_Olyvar tried to catch his breath. “Your mother, the Lady Catelyn- she has released him-“_

_“SHE DID WHAT?!”_

_Olyvar swallowed. “She released him, she sent him away with the big woman.”_

_Robb was furious. “Bring her here. RIGHT NOW.”_

_The boy nodded and left._

“You released our most important prisoner-“

Lady Catelyn closed her eyes and sighed. “I know what I did, Robb. But I won’t apologize and you need to understand-“

“No, I don’t need to understand. That was treason, Mother. You released him and we can only pray to the gods that Lord Bolton’s men are able to catch him before he reaches Lord Tywin.”

“This was the only way to get your sisters back. Sansa and Arya, they’re still in the hands of Cersei Lannister and her evil son, have you forgotten about that?!”

“How could I, they’re my sisters.” Robb hissed. “You’re stupid to think that Jaime Lannister is honorable enough to keep his word. Do you really think that you will get them back because you sent him back to his sister or father?”

His mother looked down at her hands in her lap. Tears filled her eyes. “Brienne will look for that, she has sworn an oath to me and she will keep it. And Jaime Lannister may be a man without honor but his brother, Lord Tyrion, is. _‘A Lannister always pays his depts.’_ He never got tired of saying this.”

Robb snorted. “Anyway, I’ll send you away, Mother.”

“What-“ his mother’s eyes widened. “No, Robb, you can’t-“

“Oh, yes, I can, you left me no other choice.” Robb said in a strong voice. “You’ll go back to Winterfell and watch the rebuild until the war is over and I’m able to return. As soon as you arrive, you can send a raven to Jon at Castle Black, he will see that Bran and Rickon will be sent back to you.”

 

Robb had taken care that Theon would eat enough and train again to get his old build back. Fortunately, Theon’s hair grew fast and soon it looked decently enough even though there were a few white strands left.

At training Theon soon showed progress, after several days of practicing at archery he almost had no more problems holding his bow and arrows again. At swords he had to practice with a straw puppet because no one wanted to have anything to do with Theon and Robb couldn’t do it himself. Some of his bannermen still didn’t agree with the way Robb treated the turncloak even though it had become better since details of Theon’s stay at the dungeons of the Dreadfort had become public.

As he got stronger even the limping got less and Theon could almost walk normally again. He was finally ready to head for the Twins to get married to Roslin Frey.

 

 

**Theon**

 

Theon had insisted to remain in a cell until they would leave Riverrun, all he had asked for was to be given one with a bigger window.  

One day he sat on the windowsill, watching the sky above and the river below, when someone knocked at the door. Robb had decided to at least give him a cell with a wooden door instead of bars when Theon was moved to the new one.

He had expected Robb or Maester Vyman to come in since they were the only persons who ever came to visit him. He turned his head around and got up, smiling slightly. The thought of Robb made him happier than anything in the world and sadder at the same time, he would do anything Robb would ask him to just to make him happy in return.

Only a day ago they had talked about where Theon and his lady wife were about to life after their wedding. They would stay at the Twins for a while until things were sorted out with Balon Greyjoy. Theon had been allowed to invite his sister to the wedding. He wouldn’t admit it but Robb could see how sad Theon was that she hadn’t even answered his letter.

“Enter.” Theon said.

The door opened and the person Theon had least expected came in. It was the first time they met, Theon hadn’t even seen her before but he knew immediately who she was. Robb’s queen, Jeyne Westerling, stepped into his cell.

He bowed his head and bent down on one knee. “Your Grace.”

“Please, get up.” She said in a gentle voice.

Theon looked up before he followed her order.

“I wanted to meet you before you leave us again.”

“You won’t join us for the wedding feast?” Theon asked with a frown. “Your Grace?”

“Please, call me Jeyne. And no, I won’t join you, Robb doesn’t think it would be a good idea. I’ll stay here and wait for him to come back.”

Theon nodded slowly.

“I wanted to thank you, Theon. Can I call you Theon?”

“Of course, Your- Jeyne.”

“I know how much you love him-“

“Wha-“

“No, please, let me continue. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you.” She paused for a moment. “I have no idea how you must feel, how much it must cost you to leave the one you love to live with another person. A person you don’t even know yet and after all you’ve been through. But you do it anyway-”

Theon swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to say- I would do any-“

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I’m glad Robb has someone like you in his life.” She stepped forward and took his hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes until he dared to return her gaze. “I love him, too, with all my heart. And I will do anything to make him happy, too, I promise.”

Theon nodded slowly again, his heart sunk and he couldn’t say a word because his throat was dry as a desert. “Thank you.” He just mouthed instead as his eyes started to fill with tears.  

Jeyne gave him a warm smile, bend forward and placed a kiss on Theon’s cheek. “Farewell, I hope we meet again someday.”

She let go of his hands and left.

 

 

**Robb**

 

They arrived at the Twins three days before the wedding feast was set and were immediately brought to the Great Hall. The welcome wasn’t quite that warm but they were offered hospitality by Walder Frey anyway and shared bread and salt with the Lord of the Crossing.

“My honored guests,” Lord Walder started. “Be welcome within my walls and at my table. I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Frey.” Robb began. “I have come to make my apologies, my lord, and to beg your forgiveness.”

“Don’t beg my forgiveness, Your Grace.” Walder Frey returned. “It wasn’t me you spurned. It was my girls. One of them was supposed to be queen. Now none of them are. This is Arwyn, my daughter.” He pointed towards the girls and women who stood in a bow around his armchair. “My daughter Walda, my daughter Derewa, my daughter Waldra. My eldest granddaughters Ginia and Neila. Serra und Sarra, granddaughters, twins.  You could have had either. Could have had both, for all I care. My granddaughter Marianne. My granddaughter Freya. My granddaughter…” he paused for a moment, searching for the girls name. “Wertha? Waldra? Waldina...”

“I’m Merry.” The girl whispered.

“Fine. And here’s my youngest daughter Shirei.” Frey continued. “though she hasn’t bled yet.”

Robb nodded slowly and looked at the girls and women. “My ladies. All men should keep their word, kings most of all. I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you. Any man would be lucky to have one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done to you. I beg your forgiveness and pledge to do all I can to make amends so the Freys of the Crossing and the Starks of Winterfell may once again be friends.”

Lord Frey watched him intently. After a few moments of silence, he began to clap. “Very good. Let’s get ready then. The wine will flow red and the music will play loud and we’ll put this mess behind us.”

Theon and Robb exchanged a short look before they left for their given chambers.

 

A day later, one of Lord Walder’s sons informed them that a group of unknown riders where on their way towards the castle. They gathered in the courtyard to see who would arrive.

Theon’s face brightened as soon as he realized who had just entered the castle. He was more than happy to see his sister appearing in the courtyard of the Twins.

“Asha-“ he whispered and he smiled brightly as he walked towards her. She got down from her horse, handed the reins to one of her men and turned around.

“Brother.” She stopped a few feet away from him and eyed him suspiciously. Then she returned his smile, spread her arms and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m glad you made it out there alive.” She whispered in a low voice and only Robb could hear her besides Theon.

 

 

Theon and Robb exchanged glances every now and then during the feast, smiling slightly. Robb had been surprised by Theon’s future wife. She looked nothing like the other Frey girls, she was a beautiful young woman who seemed to have a goodhearted nature.

Soon after they had finished eating, Lord Frey got up from his chair, raising his hand along with his goblet of wine. “The Septon ha said his prayer, the words have been said, and Theon Greyjoy has wrapped my daughter in his cloak. But, they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath, and a wedding needs a bedding.” Which was followed by laughter and clapping.

Theon and Roslin got up from their chairs, too and while Roslin was carried to their chamber by some of her brothers, Theon was dragged towards the door by her sisters.

Just as he was about to pass the tall wooden door, the musicians started a new song. It wasn’t common in the North or the Riverlands but nonetheless every one of them knew it, ‘The Rains Of Castamere’.

Lord Walder raised his voice again, this time towards Robb. “Your Grace, I feel I’ve been remiss in my duties. I’ve given you meat and wine and music, but I haven’t shown you the hospitality you deserve. My king has married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift, even though she doesn’t grace us with her presence.”

Theon turned around to take a last look at Robb again. Their eyes met and Robb saw Theon’s warm smile slowly turn into a frown and before he realized what was happening, Theon broke free from the grip of the Frey women and ran towards him. He shouted something but Robb was too confused to understand what it was. A few seconds later Theon was at him, shoved him to the floor and hell broke loose.

Right then Robb heard the sounds of crossbow bolts flying through the air and finally hitting their target. Everyone was screaming and shouting, glasses shattered and chairs and tables were knocked over to the floor.

Robb felt Theon’s weight on him. Then he heard another bolt. And another. He sat up on his heels, turning Theon’s body around to drag him under a table nearby. When they were both completely covered by it, Robb dared to look down. One of the bolts stuck in Theon’s shoulder, one in his stomach and one in his upper thigh.

“No…” he whispered and tears started to fill his eyes. “No, Theon.”

“Robb-“ Theon’s eyes fluttered and Robb cradled him in his arms.

“Sshh…” Robb leaned down and brought their foreheads together. “Don’t speak. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Suddenly the table was shoved away and Robb turned his head to see Roose Bolton standing right behind them. His pale eyes were unreadable and a sly smirk played around the corners of his mouth.

“Lord Bolton, what-“

The smile got wider. “Your Grace, Jaime Lannister sends his regards…”

And only as he raised his hand, Robb noticed the dagger in his hand. He didn’t understand what was going on but within a moment that seemed to last like forever he saw Bolton’s smirk turn into a scream of pain. He ducked his head and shrugged and as he looked down he saw that Theon had managed to pull the crossbow bolt from his thigh and that he had shoved it right into the man’s calf.

Lord Bolton let go of the dagger and as it fell to the floor, Robb who had just realized the betrayal, seized the opportunity. He grabbed it, got up and stabbed Roose Bolton right into the heart.

Robb, still bewildered, pushed him away and kneeled back next to Theon.

“Theon.” He grabbed his shoulders and shook them. “Theon, wake up.” Around them there was still chaos and noise. He looked around, searching for a possibility to drag Theon’s body into safety. The last thing he saw, before everything went black because something hit the back of his head, was Asha Greyjoy, standing on the nearest table. Her face was twisted in anger, she was screaming and shouting and waving about with her hands until she grabbed both of the axes she had been carrying and threw them at Walder Frey.


	8. Epilogue - Five years later

It was an especially cold day even in the North. The sky was clouded but at least it had stopped snowing for a while. Robb sat under one of the weirwood trees in the godswood of Winterfell. He had closed his eyes and listened to the wind blowing and the leaves rustling above him.

“My love.“ A soft voice interrupted his thoughts suddenly and as he opened his eyes he saw his lady wife coming closer slowly. “They’re coming.”

Robb nodded and got up from the stub of the tree. He had spent a lot of time there ever since the raven from the Iron Islands had reached Winterfell. He sighed and took another look at the face carved into the trunk of the tree before he made his way towards Jeyne.

“I wonder what took them so long… The raven brought their message at least a moon ago.”

“Well, you can ask them when they arrive. They might be here in an hour or two.” She tucked her arm into Robb’s and they walked back to the castle.

“How long has it been exactly?” she asked him and squeezed his arm lovingly.

“Huh, I don’t even know. But the anniversary is near, so about five years, I would think. ” Robb took a deep breath and looked at the grey sky. “It’s about to snow again.”

 

\---

 

_Robb woke up shortly after the turmoil in the Great Hall of the Twins had ended. He had collapsed on top of Theon’s body and as he straightened up he realized that Theon was still breathing. He put a hand on Theon’s cheek as he leaned in and whispered. “Hang in there, Theon, you’re not going to die. Everything will be fine. I love you.”_

_He called for a maester and to him, it felt like hours until he finally reached them. The maester wanted to look after Robb first but he had insisted that he took care of Theon instead. He examined him and the crossbow bolts still stuck in his body before he ordered some of the men standing around to carry him to his chamber._

_Robb had stayed at Theon’s bedside for three days before he had to leave the Twins again. He had wanted to stay until Theon regained consciousness again but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to continue his way south and couldn’t afford any more delay. Reluctantly he made his way back to Riverrun and left Theon at the Twins after he had called for Maester Vyman to take care of him. Even with Walder Frey dead, he didn’t quite trust the rest of the Freys._

_A lot of Walder Frey’s sons had died along with him at the wedding ceremony and the new Lord of the Crossing, Robb’s former squire Olyvar, didn’t hesitate to swear fealty towards the King in the North. Olyvar chose to stay at the Twins to watch the clearing work needed in the castle but sent all the men he could spare with Robb. Most of the ones he sent were the ones he couldn’t trust because they wanted to be the Lord of the Crossing themselves. The same applied for Lord Bolton’s men._

_Robb continued his march south with his army. A lot of things had happened at the time they finally reached King’s Landing. Renly Baratheon was dead with rumors spreading that his own brother had killed him with blood magic. Said brother, Stannis Baratheon in return had been defeated by the Lannisters in the battle of the Blackwater. Sansa’s betrothal to Joffrey had been terminated and instead the young King had married Margaery Tyrell, albeit he had died at his own wedding ceremony. Rumors said that he had choked on his pigeon pie. So, at the time the Northern army arrived at the capital it was King Tommen who sat on the Iron Throne._

_The negotiations took over a moon’s turn until they came to an agreement. In the morning of day thirty-five Tyrion Lannister, along with an envoy of a small boy and a tall, thin man with black hair, were sent by the Boy King._

_“Good morning, Your Grace.” The small man greeted Robb and the Lords Umber and Karstak standing behind him, as the three entered Robb’s tent. “You already know my comrades, my squire, Podrick Payne, and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.”_

_Robb nodded slowly towards them. “Good morning, my lord. I assume your lord father sent you with some other ridiculous proposals.”_

_“I’m afraid I must disappoint you on this beautiful morning. As a goodwill gesture and to finally bring an end to this awful war, my lord father, Hand to King Tommen and his most trusted advisor, agreed to the following proposals. As well as a way to thank your lady mother that she sent my beloved brother Jaime back to us. He arrived three days ago in company of a big woman.” He looked at his squire who handed him a scroll of parchment. “You shall be allowed to call yourself ‘King in the North’ and your son after you and so on until the end of times. Also, the first goodwill gesture is the return of Lord Eddard Stark’s greatsword.” He looked at Bronn, who reached behind him and grabbed the sword with both hands. He looked at it with an awestruck gaze before he handed it to Robb._

_Robb looked at the sword in his hands. He was speechless and tears filled his eyes. His father’s sword. It was heavier than he remembered. He looked at Lord Tyrion again. “Thank you, my lord, this means a lot.”_

_“Don’t thank me yet. The second gesture of goodwill is the return of your sister and her friend. Sansa and Jeyne are lovely girls. Pod, would you please get the girls?”_

_Pod nodded and left the tent immediately. Robb’s heart leapt into his throat, he had never imagined to see Sansa alive again. It seemed like forever until Lord Tyrion’s squire returned with the girls. Robb laid Ice on the table behind him and rushed forward to pull Sansa into a tight hug._

_“Robb.” The young girl sobbed against his shoulder and Robb tightened his hug. He stepped back and took her face into his hands. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from the tears and yet she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. “Robb.”_

_He kissed her forehead and hugged her again. “We’re going home now, Sansa.”_

_As they let go of their hug, Robb sent Sansa along with Jeyne who still looked as if she couldn’t believe that this was really happening, to his private tent where the Smalljon and Dacey Mormont would take care of them._

_Robb then turned towards Tyrion Lannister again. “I can’t thank you enough for that. You have no idea what this means to me. And to my family and most of all to my lady mother. But what about my other sister? Where’s Arya?”_

_Lord Tyrion sighed and took a deep breath. He walked towards the side of the tent where a jug of wine and several cups were placed on a table. He poured some of the wine into one of the cups and took a sip. “I’m sorry for that, Your Grace, but no one has seen Arya since your father was arrested for treason.”_

_Robb’s face fell but he nodded. “I see. Well, I don’t know what to say to that. But again, thank you for returning my father’s sword and my sister. Farewell, Lord Tyrion.” He held out his hand for Lord Tyrion to shake it._

_“Farewell, Your Grace.”_

 

_The next day they left for the North. Robb couldn’t wait to get back to Winterfell again. And to see Jeyne again. And Theon._

_When they reached Riverrun, his lady wife was the first to greet him._

_“My love.” Robb said as he hugged her. “It’s been a long time.”_

_“Too long.” She replied and took his face into her hands. She stood on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. “I have good news for you, my love.”_

_“I’ve just arrived and I’m tired from the journey. Let me get some rest first.”_

_“Alright.” Jeyne said and nodded understandingly. “I’ll send someone to get you something to eat and drink and prepare a bath for you.”_

_Robb smiled softly at her. “I’ve missed you, my Queen.”_

_Jeyne’s face reddened. “I missed you, too, and now go to your chamber.”_

 

\---

 

“Indeed.” Jeyne’s voice got him back to the present day. He looked to the side and followed his gaze. “Serena and Little Ned are quite excited about it. Serena keeps asking Maester Wolkan about it like every hour.” She said with a loving smile.

Robb’s serious face brightened, too, as it always did when he thought of his children. Only two moons after the events at the Twins, what would later become known as ‘The Red Wedding’, Jeyne had told him that she was with child for the first time. Jeyne was glad for Robb’s smile because ever since the black bird had brought the announcement that the Iron Islanders were about to visit Winterfell, Robb had been in low spirits. “My siblings and I were the same when we were younger. I mean, Father always told us ‘Winter is coming’ and yet we were always quite excited when the first snowflake would touch the ground.”

They remained silent for the rest of their walk. The only noise to be heard was the scrunching of their feet on the snow.

When they arrived in the courtyard of the castle, the complete household was already there. Serena stood next to Lady Catelyn and as soon as her eyes caught sight of Robb she ran towards him. “Father.” She squealed happily and jumped into his arms. He lifted her up and squeezed her tight. She looked so much like her mother but had his river blue Tully eyes. Together they walked towards the rest of his family and Jeyne took their sleeping son from Lady Catelyn’s arms.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve seen him.” His mother said and looked intently at him. He knew this look from when he was a child. “Have you even seen him after-“ she stopped for a moment. “-you know, after what happened at the Twins?”

Robb shook his head. “I haven’t. He hasn’t even answered one of my letters… But he has hated writing letters since he was a boy, so I try to not take it to serious… It was his sister who sent the letter.”

His mother gave him a warm smile _‘everything will be fine’_ and put her hand on his arm just as the heavy wooden castle gate opened and about twenty people on horses rode in. Sooner than Jeyne had predicted.

Robb had known that this day would come but yet it hit him kind of unprepared. Suddenly he had a hollow feeling in his stomach.

“Are you okay, Father?” the four-year-old in his arms asked with a worried voice. “You look pale.”

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Aye, little one, but everything is fine.”

“I’m so excited to meet your friend Theon. Why hasn’t he visited us yet?” she asked and blew one of her brown ringlets out of her face.

His smile froze and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself. He had told her almost everything about Theon, how they had grown up together, how Theon had turned on Robb but most of all how Theon had saved his life. “Well, he’s about to visit us now, isn’t he?”

“He’s been your best friend since always, hasn’t he? You haven’t seen him in a long time and when you haven’t seen your best friend in a long time, you should be happy. So why do you look so sad?”

‘Children’ he thought and rolled his eyes, an honest smile on his face again. “I’m not sad, I’m just excited because I haven’t seen him in a long time as you said.” He placed another kiss on her forehead. “Sometimes I think you’re too smart for your own good.”

Then he turned his attention back to the visitors. In the meantime they had dismounted from their horses and walked towards them.

“King Robb, it’s an honor to be here. Thank you for allowing us to visit Winterfell.” Asha Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands, said as she stood in front of him and bowed slightly.

“Queen Asha-“

“For you, Asha is enough, no need for formalities.”

“Alright, Asha, I’m glad, you finally followed one of my invitations. You already know my wife, Jeyne of House Westerling.”

Asha and Jeyne had never met each other as Jeyne hadn’t been present at the wedding at the Twins. They nodded and smiled at each other.

“This little beauty here-“ he looked at the girl in his arms. “-is our daughter, Serena.”

“She’s a beauty indeed.” Asha’s smile got a little wider.

“And the little man in Jeyne’s arms is our son, Eddard, called ‘Little Ned’. We named him after my own lord father.”

Asha’s gaze remained on the little boy, who was still sleeping and snoring lowly in his mother’s arms. “You have a lovely family, Your Grace.”

He returned her smile. “For you, it’s Robb.” He handed his daughter to his lady mother before he turned towards the Queen of the Iron Islands again. “Walk with me, I’ll show you around.”

Asha looked at her men, nodded and followed Robb through the courtyard.

“Where’s your brother? I thought he would be coming with you.” Robb asked with a frown.

Asha nodded. “Aye, he has. But he said he had something to do in Wintertown. I guess he’ll be here soon. “

Robb nodded slowly.

“Your people did a great job rebuilding the castle.” Asha remarked as she watched the walls and towers. “It looks almost like it did before everything got burned down… You know that it wasn’t Theon who did it?”

“I know, he told me everything, well almost everything, that had happened since I had sent him back to your father.” He sighed. “Has he ever talked about me?”

Asha turned her head back to Robb to look him in the eyes. “Not at first, not when he was awake at least. He used to talk in his sleep a lot. And he wouldn’t talk to anyone until he had completely physically recovered. But in the end, yes, he talked about you.”

 

\---

 

_He had wanted to lie down to get some rest before he talked to his lady wife but when he woke up again it was dark outside and Jeyne was sleeping next to him._

_He looked at her peaceful face and smiled. He wondered about the news she had wanted to tell him but he didn’t want to wake her up. He turned to his side and fell asleep again._

_When he woke up in the morning, the sun was shining through their window. Jeyne was already awake and looking at him. “Good morning.”_

_Robb yawned and stretched. “Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?”_

_“I did. And you? You must have been really exhausted, you have slept for almost fifteen hours.” She bent forward to place a kiss on her cheek. “Are you able to perceive the news? I don’t want to stress you but I can’t wait any longer.” A bright smile spread on her face as she sat up on the bed. “My love, the good news is, I’m with child, you’re going to be a father.”_

_Robb looked at her with his mouth open. “I’m about to be- what? A father? Are you sure?” His face brightened as much as Jeyne’s did as he reached out for her. “What is it?”_

_“I don’t know but Maester Vyman is pretty sure that it’s a girl.” She said still smiling brightly._

_“A girl.” Robb couldn’t believe this. After all they had been through this was the perfect end. Almost perfect. “Speaking of Maeyter Vyman, how is Theon? I haven’t heard about him since I left the Twins.” Right then a bad feeling spread in his chest and stomach, he hadn’t spent much time thinking about Theon on his march south. Partly because there were more important things to think about, partly because of his fear that Theon hadn’t made it and had died while he was away._

_Jeyne sighed as a sad expression came to her face. “Well, I’m afraid but Theon didn’t come here. You should ask Maester Vyman about it, he knows the details.”_

_Robb’s eyes widened and he was about to stand up to get dressed and visit the maester immediately but Jeyne held him back. “Robb, I know you love him and I know how much you care for him, but please, can’t you talk to Maester Vyman later. If not for me, then for our unborn child.”_

_Robb bit his lip. She was right, she was his wife and deserved all the love he could give her. As well as the unborn child, a daughter. He smiled at her. “You’re right.” He laid down again, spread his arms as Jeyne snuggled up to him._

_Later that day, Robb finally made his way to Maester Vyman’s chamber._

_“I’m glad to see you, Your Grace. I hope you’re doing well.” The maester stood up and walked towards him._

_“I am. And you?”_

_“I am, too, thanks for asking. Glad that the war is finally over… I assume you’re here for information about Theon Greyjoy.”_

_Robb nodded._

_“Take a seat, Your Grace.” Maester Vyman pointed towards the chair in front of his desk. “First of all, he regained consciousness two days after you left the Twins. He was in pain but the milk of the poppy helped him well. His sister stayed by his side.”_

_Robb let out a relieved sigh. Thank Gods._

_“After he had recovered… As he and the Frey girl had never consumed their marriage, they chose to annul it and he returned to the Iron Islands with Lady Asha.”_

_\---_

Robb and Asha continued their walk around the castle until he showed her to her chamber. After that he returned to the godswood.

He hadn’t seen Theon in five years and he wondered what he would look like. He sat back down on the stub he had sat on in the morning and leaned against the trunk of the weirwood tree.

He heard the scrunching of boots on snow and expected Jeyne to come and get him for dinner or something. But when he opened his eyes, a tall figure with long jet black hair that fell to his shoulders stood in front of him. Theon. Robb stood up so fast that he almost slipped on the icy ground. They stood a few meters apart and stared at each other. Without a word they threw themselves at each other, they hugged so tightly they almost crushed each other.

“You look good.” Robb said as they parted.

“You too.”

“May I ask what the important things you had to do in Wintertown were?”

“I went to the Smoking Log-“

Robb let out a bitter laugh. “You’ll never change, after all you’ve been through-“

“It’s not what you think. I wanted to look for Kyra, I wanted to know if she was okay, if she made it back here- you know…”

Robb’s face softened and he blushed slightly. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t.”

"Did you find her?"

"Sad to say, no, she wasn't there. No one has seen here since she was brought to the Dreadfort."

Theon, with a sad smile, then closed the gap between them again. He grabbed Robb’s hand. “I am the one who has to apologize… I should have answered your letters and I should have come here way earlier.”

Robb swallowed. “I’m glad you’re finally here. Let me show you to your chamber.”

They walked silently next to each other, trough the godswood, through the courtyards, towards the castle. Theon suddenly stopped as they climbed the stairs, he knew where Robb was taking him. “Robb-“

“It’s okay.” Robb who was above Theon nodded and grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He gave him a warm smile and continued climbing the stairs, not letting go of Theon’s hand.

Robb opened the wooden door and stepped inside, dragging Theon with him. It looked like the first time he had entered this chamber.

”I had someone get it in order. Do you like it?”

Theon swallowed and turned towards Robb. “You shouldn’t have. But thank you.”

Theon took off his cloak and placed it on a stool nearby. “I had almost forgotten how fucking cold it is in the North.”

Robb could see that Theon had finally gotten back his stature. He wasn’t too skinny anymore as he had been when Robb had seen him the last time.

“I’ll leave you then.” Robb whispered. “You must be tired from the journey and we can talk later.”

“No.” Theon moved forward and grabbed Robb’s arm. He yanked him around and pulled him closer. “Don’t go. I’m sorry that I haven’t gotten in touch with you, that I haven’t even left a note before leaving for the Iron Islands.” He whispered. “I’ve missed you so much and I couldn’t come here because seeing you… you know, seeing you and knowing that we can’t be together…”

Robb knew what he meant. He looked at the bed. “We shared our first night together in this bed.”

“I remember.”

“Why did you go to the Iron Islands, you could have come back here, with me?” Robb changed the subject all of a sudden.

“Because the Iron Islands are my home.”

“No, Winterfell was your home.”

Theon smiled sadly at him. “If there’s anything in this castle, I could call home, it’s you.” He raised his hand to Robb’s cheek. "I love you, Robb.”

Robb wrapped his arms around Theon’s back and pulled him to his chest as he leaned in. “I love you, too.” He whispered against Theon’s lips before he kissed him. It was like they had never been apart, as if the last five years hadn’t happened. Slowly, with trembling fingers, Theon took Robb’s cloak off too and threw it on his own. Robb didn’t mind as he deepened the kiss, walking Theon backwards and pushed him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and continued kissing him passionately, knowing that this would probably be the last time.

 

They lay on Theon’s bed, watching each other, buried under a lot of warming furs. Robb knew that Theon had never gotten used to the coldness in the North.

“I wish we could stay in here forever.” Robb whispered. “But we can’t.”

Theon nodded. “I know. I guess it’s time to finally meet your family.”

They got up and dressed before Robb took Theon to the Great Hall where Jeyne, Asha and the children were already waiting for them.

“Father.” Again, it was Serena who greeted him first by almost tackling him to the ground.

“Theon.” He lifted her so she could see Theon properly. “This little rascal is my daughter Serena.”

Theon smiled at her warmly, took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m glad to finally meet you, my lady.”

The little girl blushed and turned her face around so that he couldn’t see it anymore.

Robb laughed. “Congratulations, Theon, you’re the first one to make my daughter speechless.” The following days made clear that Robb’s daughter had fallen in love with Theon the moment she had set eyes on him. She followed him everywhere.

“She may look like me but she is her father’s girl through and through.” Jeyne once whispered towards Theon during dinner. He startled but relaxed as he saw her warm smile and the hand she had put on his forearm. “He missed you, badly, when he heard that you had left for the Iron Islands. Please, don’t let another five years pass until you visit again.”

He returned her smile. “I won’t, Jeyne, I promise.”

_‘And this time, I’ll keep my word’_ he thought. _‘From this day until my last day.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote the first verion of the first chapter back in 2017 and back than I had no idea of how to continue with it. Now, two years later, here we are, I've finally finished it :D
> 
> To be honest, I kind of struggled with the last part (especially the Theon's chamber part) but I decided to keep it, so...
> 
> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting and stuff, it means a lot to me :)
> 
> Then there's some stuff i didn't write into the story itself:  
> \- Arya was brought to Winterfell by Sandor Clegane sometime after Robb had returned. The Hound was then made master-at-arms and trained them. (I love Arya's storyline in GoT but it wouldn't have fit in here...)  
> \- Sansa fell in love and later married Ser Harrold Hardyng, whom she had met while she was on a visit in the Vale. Robb then made them Lady and Lord of the Dreadfort.  
> \- Speaking of the Dreadfort... After Robb had gotten his father's sword and returned to Winterfell, he sometime later made his way to the Dreadfort where Ramsay was kept in the dungeons. Robb beheaded him.


End file.
